


Reaching New Heights

by What_I_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT HE SOON LOVES THEM, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Don't know if it's gonna be allxnoya romantically or platonically, Excessive amount of cliche shit, M/M, NOT ACCURATE AT ALL CAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION AND MAYBE CAUSE IM DUMB AF, Nishinoya hates his new team, Nishinoya-centric, Stole info from the internet ;), after high school AU, theyre all in the national team except kags and hinata, this is probably not gonna be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_I_Love/pseuds/What_I_Love
Summary: Nishinoya has been chosen to be in Japan's national volleyball team. He's thrilled and honored until he meets his new teammates. How are they gonna get through the Olympics with everyone arguing all the time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't know much abt volleyball apart from what I've seen in Haikyuu so bear with me, y'all.

A teenager with spiky brown hair and a tuft of bleached blonde walked into the Karasuno gym. The volleyball nets were up, balls all around the gym. The team must've been practicing and left it there to clean up later.

Memories rushed into his mind as he envisioned himself standing next to the ace of two years ago and the ace now. He wondered how the third years of the Karasuno volleyball team were doing right now. If Shoyou and Kageyama were still the best of the best, leading the powerhouse Karasuno to victory with new crows. He hasn't really been watching the high school matches because of college. 

The teen heard squeaky shoes and tired pants fill the gym, and he whirled around to see confused, unfamiliar faces. 

Until someone with curly orange hair and another with sleek black appeared and met his eyes. 

"N-NISHINOYA-SENPAI?!?" They both shouted, eyes wide. They rushed over to hug their old teammate, and all three of them fell down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU CAME TO SAY HI RIGHT, RIGHT?" Hinata yelled, and Nishinoya could see tears in his eyes.

Nishinoya was about to respond when he caught sight of his bratty kohai.

"Ah, urusai, Hina-" The blonde's words were cut short as someone shorter than his annoying teammate crashed into his mid-waist.

He fell on the ground, and was about to absolutely murder the person on top of him until he saw his face.

"Hello, Tsukkishima!" Nishinoya grinned as he rose up. 

"Uh..." Tsukkishima was at a lost for words. "Nishinoya-san... Hi... You're as small as ever, really."

"TSUKKISHIM-"

"Ah! Nishinoya-san! Hi, hi!" Yamaguchi came up and also hugged his senpai, tears gathering in his eyes.

"How have you been doing, Captain Yamaguchi? Good? Holding up with these three?" Nishinoya snickered.

"Good, Nishinoya-san. Did you come alone today or did you bring someone else?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Just myself. Sorry I haven't been able to visit. College is hard work. And I can't take time off to play in the my college volleyball team, so that's one thing I'm upset about. Anyways, how have you guys been doing?"

"Oh... Well, we're getting into the Inter-high finals! Heh, we're playing against Shiratorizawa again! Though it won't be as cool as when Ushijima-san was still in in..." Hinata said.

"Don't underestimate them though. They have a new ace, the same age as you four. Their teamwork is still sharp, so keep up the good work. Where's Ukai-san?" The eldest asked.

"Still with Takeda-sensei. They're going over some of our stuff that we need to work on," Hinata answered.

"Oh, by the way, Nishinoya-senpai, meet the new team. They're confused a lot right now," Kageyama says, motioning to the awkward bunch of guys twirling their feet around. 

"Hallo!" Nishinoya greeted. The group smiled shyly and murmured greetings softly.

"You all doing well?" Nishinoya questions, grinning at the team's nods. "Well, I'm Nishinoya Yuu, former libero of Karasuno."

"You're Nishinoya Yuu? You're one of the best liberos in the history of volleyball! Wow! I've always wanted to meet you in person!" A boy walks up, his eyes shining. 

Nishinoya smiles at the boy. "Eheh, of course, I'm wonderful! What's your name? What position do you play?"

"Sato Kane, second year. I'm the libero. Nice go meet you, Nishinoya-san!" The boy said. He was literally beaming. 

Nishinoya wished him good luck this year, and walked back over to the third years.

"Well, good luck with the rest of practice, guys," Nishinoya said. "I can tell you've got a good team. Need to work on the shyness though. I can barely hear them."

Yamaguchi laughed. "Got it."

"Nishinoya!" 

The former libero turned around to see his old coach. Damn, he missed him and Take-sensei. 

"Ukai-san! Take-sensei! Hey, it's been long!" Nishinoya grins at them.

"Still playing volleyball?" Ukai asks.

Nishinoya shakes his head. "Maybe I'll play soon or something. Right now, I don't really have the time and grades. My friends are helping me though. Thank goodness Chikara went to the same college as me."

Ukai laughed. "Great, really. Maybe you can watch the boys practice for a while, eh? It's been a year hasn't it? Don't want you getting too rusty."

Nishinoya nodded. "Yeah... I guess that'll work."

He knows he'll stay until it's night. He can't get away from volleyball for long. 

...

Noya panted heavily, leaning against the walls of his old high school gym. It was already six, and the sun was almost done setting. He hadn't even noticed, to be honest. 

The new boys were good; maybe they can beat more teams and head to nationals again. He sure hopes so, he'd be disappointed if the third years won't be able to play until college. For sure Shoyou and Kageyama would be devastated. 

"We're packing things up, Noya-senpai," Hinata informs. "You should get your stuff."

"Okay," the older agrees. He changes in the familiar locker rooms and gathers all his things. 

"Thanks for letting me play, Ukai-san," he says as he leaves. 

"No problem, Nishinoya. You should join your college team. You're very talented, and letting all that talent get to waste isn't a good thing," Ukai tells him. 

"I know. Maybe I'll join the team.." Nishinoya murmurs. 

"That's good. Thanks for coming today! See you soon!" 

"Sayonara, Ukai-san, sensei!" The libero waves at them, and walks out of the gym. 

He kinda missed Karasuno. He wishes he was there all over again, but it would never be the same without Asahi-san, Suga-san, Daichi-san, and the others. He missed them already. He should ask if they could hang out sometime, the whole team together. Yachi-san and Kiyoko-san could be there too! He smiles to himself, clutching his gym clothes tightly. The familiar "meme" that he put there since high school, the same one, his favorite, that he wore when he met Kageyama and Shoyou, sent him a wave of nostalgia. 

Despite himself, he wishes he could go back in time. 

...

Nishinoya hops off the bus and walks slowly back to the apartment. Crows were flying near the top of it, their ebony feathers blending in with the beautiful blue-black hues of the sky. Nice. 

The elevator whirring was somehow soothing today. 

Nishinoya knocked on the door to his apartment room, knowing Chikara was there. 

"Welcome back, Yuu," Ennoshita smiles. "Ate dinner yet?"

Nishinoya's stomach rumbles on cue as he throws his bags on the couch, running over to his roommate. "No! God, I'm starving and I didn't even notice! What did you make, Chikara?!?"

Ennoshita smiles, and hands the smaller a bowl of fried rice. Nishinoya ravages it, asking for a second bowl in what seems like ten seconds. As soon as Ennoshita gets him another, he's wolfing it down. The raven sweatdrops as his AND Nishinoya's lunch for tomorrow was gulped down. 

"Eh... by the way, Yuu, some mail came in for you today." Ennoshita plops an envelope on the table in front of the other. 

Nishinoya licked the rice off his lips and stared at the envelope. "Mail...? Who would send me mail... maybe an email or a text, but mail?"

"Apparently," Ennoshita nods. "I wanna see who would send you mail too."

Nishinoya rips off the envelope, and out plops a rather long, fancy piece of paper. 

And by fancy, he means fancy. It's definitely textured paper, and it feels extra smooth. The paper also kind of sparkles. The ink looks blacker than usual, and it's in a formal cursive. The flag is also on there, printed out with some signatures underneath. Nishinoya slides his hands on the thing until Ennoshita smacks him on the shoulder. 

"Just read it before you get a paper cut, slowpoke."

Nishinoya scowls playfully before he starts reading.

"Dear Nishinoya Yuu,

I am Yuichi Nakagaichi, the coach of Japan's national men's volleyball team. Japan's team needs some new and experienced members to win this year's Olympics hosted in Tokyo. I have already gathered potential members to be on the team, but lastly, we will need a fine and trustworthy libero to hold up the team. I have decided that you, Nishinoya Yuu, are a fine piece to add to this puzzle of people I have gathered. I have heard so much about you, and I believe that you are a high-caliber libero that is fit to match the rest of the team. I really hope you will be able to make it on this team. If you would like to join, come to the Komazawa volleyball courts on January 7, where we will have our tryouts. I wish you the best of luck, Nishinoya Yuu.

Sincerely, Yuichi Nakagaichi."

"What the actual... seriously...?" Ennoshita asked in disbelief. "Yuu, you... you gonna try out?"

"Uh, well, maybe..." Nishinoya gasped out. "I might not make it though... it only has the best players and I'm not even that good."

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. "Urusai, you baka. You're a great libero, trust me. Or else why would the coach personally send you a letter? Some people just go on their own. Nobody sent them a letter, you know. The coach must really want you."

Nishinoya's cheeks darkened. 

"Well, they only have eight months to get ready until the Olympics come."

"That'a long enough to be honest. We had shorter when we were at Karasuno," Ennoshita reminded.

"Oh r-right. We still were able to win though, ha. That was great, seriously."

The taller chuckled. "Yeah, the feeling of winning gets to all of us sometimes. But Yuu, though you're a great libero, you're still humble. I think everyone will respect that. Your new teammates will too."

Nishinoya flinched. "Ack, new teammates?? You think I'm going to get in the team?"

"Nope. I know you will. Really truly."

"Thanks, Chikara."

"So, planning to go yet, Yuu? It'll be a great opportunity and you'll get the chance to meet so many other liberos and even some-"

"Hell yeah, Chikara! I'm... I'm not letting this opportunity and my talents go to waste!"

A picture of Ukai-san popped in his head. Nishinoya jumped on the table, and maybe it's from the lighting, but Chikara swears his eyes light up. It's beautiful. 

"Yes, I'm fired up now! I'll get into the best team in Japan, and win the Olympics!"

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Ennoshita the Chikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic or platonically? A harem? Idek...

As he stared at the packed arena, Nishinoya was internally taking back his words when looking at how many other liberos were here. How many other talented liberos. The Komazawa arena was filled with other players from all around Japan, each from different teams be different places.

"Yuu, you okay...?" Ennoshita asked his friend, looking at him worriedly.

"Chikara... I... I'm not ready for this..." Nishinoya's eyes frantically scanned around the courts again.

"Yuu, come on, what happened? You were so confident when you got the letter..." Ennoshita tried to convince his friend, but Nishinoya looked uncharacteristicly scared. 

"Oi, Nishinoya! Ossu!" A familiar friendly voice shouted out to the pair. 

Ennoshita puffed out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, someone to calm down Yuu.

"Ah, Yaku-san!" Nishinoya's eyes stopped their frantic scanning and he walked over to Nekoma's libero, hugging him tightly. 

"So you're participating in the prelims too, eh? Heheh, good luck against your senpai, Nishinoya!" Morisuke smirked.

"A-Ah, of course! I'll be the one to get into the team!" Karasuno's libero countered back. Ennoshita was thankful that the other libero was able to kind of calm Yuu down. He didn't know if the other was panicking at first or something. 

"So, anyone else came from Karasuno, Nishinoya?" Morisuke asked, only noticing Ennoshita.

"No, just me. I would've thought the coach wanted Shoyou or Kageyama to try out or something," Nishinoya mused. 

"Of course your setter is a genius and your shrimpy can do those really fast quicks, but they can only do those quicks with each other," Morisuke said. 

"True... guess you're right," Nishinoya agreed. 

"Yuu, would you mind if I go? I have some stuff to do..." Ennoshita asked, glad that someone was there to keep hold of his roommate. 

"Oh, of course, Chikara. Thanks for coming with me! I'll tell you the results later!"

"Bye." Ennoshita waved and walked out of the arena.

"So, Yaku-san, anyone from Nekoma came?" 

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Kuroo and Yamamoto came. Lev came too but he shouldn't be trying out when he still has high school. I heard Bokuto-san and Aakashi-san came too, but Aakashi-san didn't really want to try out, so he left," Morisuke informed. 

"Liberos here for the preliminary, please get ready and line up at Court B. We will proceed with the preliminaries in exactly 10 minutes." The thudding speakers sounded over the room, and Nishinoya could barely comprehend anything until Morisuke pulled him towards the said court. 

"C'mon, Nishinoya, let's go!" 

Karasuno's libero gulped as he stood behind Morisuke, staring at the court ready for try outs. 

He only hoped this would end soon. 

...

It was already evening, and Ennoshita wondered where his roommate was. Did the prelims take that long? Then again, there was a bunch of people there. He could only hope Yaku-san would be able to bring out the best of the libero.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Ennoshita almost would've died from an heart attack before he saw who it was.

"Chikara!" Nishinoya barged into his apartment room, looking exhausted, exasperated, and excited at the same time. 

"Yuu! How was the prelims?"

"I thought I kinda did ok... that's the only thing I'm pissed off about. After the prelims, I just had a few games with a bunch of different people. Someone from Shiratorizawa was there, that setter from two years ago, and Iwaizumi from Aoba Josai was there too! It was so cool!" Nishinoya grinned. 

"That's great! When will they tell the people who got in?"

"Uh, don't know. I think I'll, like, get mail from the coach or something, I don't kmow. But... thanks for being somewhat there for me, Chikara. Appreciate it!" Noya was grinning his cheeky grin, all pearly teeth and crescent eyes.

Ennoshita ruffled the other's hair, much to his dismay, as he started fixing it to perfection again. 

"Well, I do hope you get in, Nishinoya," Ennoshita said seriously. "It would be wonderful if someone I personally knew was in the Olympics."

"I'm not gonna be someone you could freeload off of!" Nishinoya laughed. "But if you are gonna freeload off of me, then I'll freeload off of you! Chikara, make me some meat! Or better yet, some sushi!"

The raven-haired male shook his head. "Well, I do have to go somewhere tomorrow, so I packed a bento for myself. You can have some leftovers."

"What! I don't want leftovers! I want meat! Meat! Meat! C'mon, Chikara, make me real food!"

A tick mark appeared on said male's forehead, and he relented. There was no way he could deny his annoying (but adorable) roommate for long. 

"Let me make you some slices of steak then. But finish the rice and tempura, okay?" 

"Hai, hai!"

...

"Goodbye, Chikara!" 

It was already sometime in the early morning, and Noya had already woken Ennoshita up from a nice dream of kissing some girls from the badminton team. 

Nishinoya also made him make him breakfast, surprisingly, but to which he slurped down hungrily. Having Noya make you some food was a rarity he was going to enjoy.

Ennoshita was grumpy when he woke up, but he couldn't do anything about it today, as he WAS supposed to meet his friend up at twelve, and he usually likes to wake up a little after that. 

Its a good thing that Noya is an early riser; saves him from an alarm clock that wouldn't even help. 

Now, after getting dressed and gathering his needed belongings, Nishinoya pushed him out of the door, closing it after saying a hearty goodbye... well that was weird. 

Ennoshita just didn't bother with the way Nishinoya was acting, and walked to the elevator down the hall. 

He made it in and it went down to the first floor, only to bump into a hard chest. He stared at the chest for a second before acknowledging what he did, cause wow, was this guy tall. He then proceeded to apologize profusely, bowing to hide the massive blush on his face.

"Erm, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either." The man scratched his head, and Ennoshita looked up into his catlike eyes. And did they seem familiar to him somewhat?

 "Lev, let's go! Nishinoya is waiting for us!" 

Now Ennoshita turned around, quick as lightning, and he stared, jaw slacked at the ex-Nekoma libero. Yaku seemed to not notice him, as he was digging through his gym bag full of stuff, until he looked up to meet Ennoshita's eyes. 

Ennoshita waved sheepishly, looking anywhere but the libero's eyes.

"Hey... you're Nishinoya's roommate aren't you? Could you tell me what floor your room's on? I forgot..." Yaku asked, still staring at him intently.

Ennoshita blinked intelligently. He did a double take, nodding stupidly at the former Nekoma libero before informing him about the floor number. So that's why Noya had him head out! Ugh, that secretive, evil shortass! He should reprimand him when he got back! But wait... what about all his precious stuff? What if the tables get broken? What if they raid the fridge?? What if Lev's so tall that his head would get stuck on the ceiling?? What if they play volleyball inside HIS ROOM?? 

"Thank you- HEY!! Are you okay?!?" Yaku mentally toke in the floor and room number, about to thank the guy and then leave... until he saw the raven praying on the floor, his scrunched up face reminding him of Taketora.

"Kami-sama... save me..."

"Oi! Oi! Get a hold of yourself!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how the Olympics and Ennoshita’s personality works... but thanks for reading. Sorry I’ve haven’t updated, but it’s so easy to tread off into other anime isn’t it?

When Ennoshita got back, the place was almost trashed. (Not that he was surprised. The two liberos made quite a rowdy team.) His soul flew out of his mouth as he mumbled incoherent words. Guess he would be picking things up until sunrise. The apartment had dirtied magazines that showed scantily-clad women, a lone multi-colored volleyball, pieces of food everywhere, and are those boxers on his desk?? 

"Yuu, what the hell happened here? Oh god, we have to do so much cleaning!" And Ennoshita knows when he says _we_ , it actually turns out to be just him while Yuu watches tv. 

"Don't sweat it, Chikara!" Nishinoya laughs from his comfy spot on the couch. His golden brown eyes don’t even take into account the high amounts of trash littered across the floor. “We were just playing around with stuff."

Ennoshita raises an eyebrow. He wondered how Yuu would survive without him, but he wouldn’t let himself daydream right now when he had a whole apartment room to clean. 

“Did you guys go into my room?” Ennoshita asked, his eyes hard with warning. The calm before a storm. 

Nishinoya seemed to have noticed the other’s hard gaze, but apparently couldn’t care less.

“And if we did?” 

Nishinoya gave him a shit-eating grin, riling up the storm. These parts of Noya’s personality are what Ennoshita hates and admires at the same time. 

“Well then get ready to clean up the whole damn place because you’re fully responsible! You’re a college kid now, Yuu! No time to lay back and be so carefree like you were in high school!” _like me..._ was unsaid but it was highlighted in red in Ennoshita’s head, the distant self-deprecating phrase of _ungrateful_ always floating in the backside of his mind. 

“Don’t worry,” Nishinoya said. “I tried my absolute 100% at the tryouts.” The shorter picked up an empty pizza box, crushing it between skilled hands from years of volleyball. Nishinoya patted Ennoshita’s back as he threw the box into the recycling bin. “Chikara, you’ve did your 100% everyday, even after you came back. So don’t beat yourself up anymore. I’ve always got your back.” 

Nishinoya’s grin blinds Ennoshita just as it had three years ago, and Ennoshita smiles back and wonders just how perceptive his sun can be. 

There are innumerable sides to Noya that Ennoshita can spend his entire lifetime trying to uncover, but he knows that’s not his job to do. 

“Anyways, thanks for helping me clean up, Chikara!” Nishinoya calls from their bathroom. “Imma take a shower! Bye~” 

“NOYA GET YOUR SHORT ASS BACK HERE!” Ennoshita calls after his roomate’s cheerful cackle as the shorter locks the bathroom door. 

“I really need a new roommate,” Ennoshita sighs to himself, starting to throw candy wrappers into garbage bags. 

Yeah, Noya was cool at that moment, almost as bright and inspiring like when Karasuno won the Nationals two years ago. 

“AND HE THREW THE PIZZA BOX INTO THE RECYCLING BIN WHEN IT’S SUPPOSED TO GO INTO THE COMPOST!” Ennoshita howls, arms clenched outwards into a Goku-like stance. “I TAKE IT BACK, HE’S NOT COOL AT ALL!!” 

And if he hears snickering from behind the blue hues of the bathroom door, he doesn’t question it. 

                         ~

 

A busy month later, one full of exams in Ennoshita’s part and extreme volleyball training on Noya’s part, got them to this point in time.

Nishinoya’s holding a white envelope in his hands, identical to the one he got before. 

“You think I’m gonna make it in, Chikara?” Nishinoya asks in a whisper. 

“Course,” Ennoshita says without question. Things like this are easy to answer. “Why else would they give you an envelope? To say you failed?”

Nishinoya shrugs, and Ennoshita sighs and recognizes that right now isn’t a good time to make jokes. 

“Just open the envelope, Yuu. You’ll be fine, trust me. You’re one of the best liberos I know.”

”Probably the only one you know,” smiles Nishinoya, but his hand trembles the smallest bit as he carefully opens it. 

Breathing out, the shorter pulls out the piece of paper, throwing the envelope straight into the trash. 

“Dear Nishinoya, thank you for participating in the tryouts, and this letter shows just how deeply we admired your performance. Congratulations, you have been accepted into the next stage!” At this, Noya shouts in delight, and Ennoshita regards him with an all-knowing smile and a motion to continue with the rest of the letter.

“You are one of the five liberos that will take the next stage into the Olympics! Two weeks right from today, you will go straight into Training Camp and compete against the other five, with myself and the chosen rest of the team with one week to choose. One week may be quite a long time for just a competition, but it will strengthen your bonds with the team, and will help us know how much you know. If you still truly wish to participate, please contact me back. Your possibly future coach, Yuichi Nakagaichi.”

The smile Yuu gives him is one of a predator finding a prey. Pure delight in its accomplishment, but dangerous all on its own. Yuu’s fighting spirit still hasn’t died down, and if Yuu can get past five hundred other predators, then he surely can get through four more. 

And you can count that Ennoshita will have _his_ back the entire time, determined to repay the favor. 

                          ~

Two weeks later, Ennoshita was helping Nishinoya pack his things into a small suitcase and a duffel. 

“You know where to go?” Ennoshita asks, zipping up the red suitcase. He checks to see if Nishinoya’s nametag was on it, and pleasantly surprised to find it hanging there. Means that Noya actually listened to him. 

“Yup,” Nishinoya says, popping the “p”. “I’m heading to the same gym as last time. Wanna drive me there again, Chikaru?”

Nishinoya rolls his eyes, though smiling at the same time. “Course. Hey, do you know who the other four liberos are?” 

“Uh, not sure. I texted Yaku-san though, and he told me he got in! I’m kinda scared, but I’m fairly confident that I can beat him. We’ve beat his team before, so I’m doing it again.” 

Ennoshita chuckled. “Right. Come on, you got your duffel?”

Nishinoya nods, his right arm hugging the black Adidas duffel. A keychain of a volleyball and a black bird version of Nishinoya hung together. It was gifted by Suga; he took his time making it with Asahi and Daichi, one special bird look-a-like for each member of the team two years ago. 

“I miss ‘em...” Nishinoya grins, fingering the cute keychain. 

“Yea, me too. We all miss each other, really. Don’t worry about it, we can see each other after you win the Olympics.” 

“Wow, that’s a lot of confidence...” 

“Of course. With you in the team, I know we’re gonna win. Can’t wait for you to bring home the trophy, Noya.” 

Nishinoya chuckled, embarrassed. He opened the front door, and Ennoshita followed him to the stairs. “I’m not the only one on the team, Chikaru.”

They descended the stairs in silence, and passed through the apartment lobby. They got into Ennoshita’s car, and started driving with the radio on.

“Fly High” came up, and Ennoshita started thinking of their high school days. Nishinoya was humming beside him, staring out of the window. 

They neared the Komazawa arena, and Ennoshita walked Nishinoya inside. 

There was around 30 people inside the gym, and Nishinoya could hear a few other footsteps behind him. 

There were a few familiar faces, like Yaku and his captain, Kuroo. Nishinoya waved at the other libero, smiling widely. 

Ennoshita felt like a mom dropping his kid off at a daycare. He sweatdropped a little as he saw a familiar, brown haired man. 

“Hey, Noya,” Ennoshita whispered. “It’s Ushijima...”

Instead of looking worried, Nishinoya looked ecstatic.

“Wow! I can’t wait for the training camp! He’s gonna be a great asset to the team if he gets accepted!” 

“Y-Yeah...” Ennoshita laughs nervously. Sure, they’d make a great team, but it’s so weird seeing a high school rival in college. 

Suddenly, a tall man with glasses walked into the room, with a few attendants following him. 

“It’s Yuichi Nakagaichi, Chikara. He’s our coach...” Nishinoya whispered.

”Gentlemen, welcome back to tthe Komazawa Volleyball Courts. I hope that everyone’s here and packed for our week-long training camp. After the training camp, we will tell you all which ones of you have made the team. Of course, there will be more than just six people on a team, as our main players might get hurt. We might pick some of you go be substitutes, so you will technically be in the team.

I will call your name from the list, and say ‘present’ before heading towards the bus. The bus driver will take your bags if necessary, and once everyone is on board and comfortable, we will start heading towards the camp. Okay... Bokuto Koutarou?” 

“Here, sir!” Shouted the enthusiastic ex-Fukurodani ace. Bokuto said “bye” to Akaashi, another familiar face, and headed off to the bus. 

Yuichi started naming more names, and he finally called Nishinoya’s. 

“Well, I’m heading out now, Chikara.”

”Good luck, Yuu. I know you’re gonna get in.” Ennoshita patter Nishinoya on the back and watched as his friend headed out for the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer camp thing is so cliche but we all love it 
> 
> BTW!!! I updated a little more for the last chapter so pls read before this! I didn’t even know I posted that chapter already so im p dumb

Nishinoya sat alone in the bus, but Kuroo and Yaku were behind him, chatting quietly while Bokuto was in the seat across from him, earbuds in his ear and a owl plushie in his hands as he slept. 

Yuichi entered the bus and sat in the front seat, telling everyone that it was going to be a three hour ride to the camp, so get cozy. 

Nishinoya started texting Chikaru as the bus started moving, and put on his earbuds. Not even checking for a reply, Nishinoya put his playlist on shuffle and closed his eyes. 

                          ~

Flinching awake, Nishinoya rubbed his eyes and started looking around the bus. He put the red, green, and white volleyball in his arms, like a stuffed animal, getting ready to doze off again when someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Hey, Noya,” smiles Yaku from behind him. “Kuroo’s sleeping. Wanna draw on his face?”

Nishinoya grinned. “Really, Yaku-san? More pranks?” 

Yaku matched his grin. “Yup. We’re totally doing more during camp. You in?” Yaku held up a black marker, teeth in a Cheshire grin. 

Nishinoya took the marker and leaned over the seat he was on. He drew a mustache under Kuroo's nose and a beard to match on his chin as quick as he could. Finishing it, he wrote “Nishinoya is the best!” on his forehead for all to see. 

Yaku giggled beside him. “Imma write on Bokuto-san next. If only I had more shit to prank with...” 

Nishinoya laughed and encouraged his friend as Yaku sat next to the sleeping Bokuto and started drawing rainbows on his cheeks. Nishinoya plugged his earbuds back in again, thinking about what’ll happen once they reach the camp. He hopes that he’ll be able to make more friends at the camp. The only person he really talked to was Yaku-san, and Yaku-san was probably gonna room with Kuroo or whoever. 

He wished somebody from Karasuno was here with him, someone like Asahi-san or Tanaka. He missed them so much it hurt, especially at a time like now, when he was lonely. Hinata or even Tsukkishima would be ideal; the two of them would be an absolute blast to have. 

Though volleyball was still close to their heart, it wasn’t their main priority; it wasn’t their job. 

Nishinoya got into his and Chikara’s college through a volleyball scholarship, and while Nishinoya was a fairly good student, volleyball was his ultimate priority. He loved it way too much to lose it to studies. Being stuck in a room all day reading and studying was not Nishinoya’s ideal college experience. He loved to move, to feel, to sweat. 

And, college volleyball was way more challenging than high school volleyball, as every other sport was. He was thankful for his current teammates and coaches for helping him improve his skills to the next level. 

Nishinoya didn’t know when he drifted asleep again. He woke up to the sound of an amused voice waking him up. He looked up to see dark hair and an hazel eye. 

...and a mustache and a beard.

Nishinoya cracked a smile, laugh almost threatening to spill over. Kuroo was leaning over him, broad form blocking the walkway and the other side from view, dark hair spilling over his head. 

“You awake now, Nishinoya-kun?” Kuroo asked, looking a little confused as to why he smiled.

”Yeah, yeah,” Nishinoya said, grabbing his duffel and rising out of his seat.  

Kuroo backed out of the way and Nishinoya let him go first, the smallest tint of a blush on his cheeks. 

After getting all of their things, Yuichi led them to the Main Hall, a building that consisted of the “lobby”, the dining room, the game room, and the kitchen. Next to it, there was a bunch of courts for different sports; there was a baseball field, and next to that, tennis courts, basketball courts, and an outside volleyball court. There was also a decent-sized pool next to it, as well as a community garden on the opposite side of the Main Hall. 

“That’s cool!!” A man with spiky red hair shouted. There were a few murmurs of agreements, Nishinoya included. 

Nishinoya recognized him; he was Tendou Satori, the Guess Monster from Shiratorizawa. He kinda looked like Bokuto, maybe long-lost brothers?

Next, they headed to the cabins, and boy, were there a hell of a lot of them! 

“I believe that there will be some other teams coming here to stay; they’re not particularly volleyball teams, but there will be some volleyball players from other places. I encourage you all to play together in a respective manner, as that is expected of an Olympic team,” Yuichi said. 

“Wait, do we get to choose who we get to room with?” Ushijima asked in an ever polite tone. 

Yuichi grinned. “Sorry, but I’ll be doing the choosing. Course, you’re all welcome to visit each other’s rooms, but I do expect you all to not change the roommates I have given you. The roommates are something my helpers and I have all agreed on together.” 

“Whatttttt...” the entire team groaned a little, their faces turning white. Bokuto and Tendou were the only ones who weren’t sweatdropping, charismatic and friendly as they were. 

“Well, you could all know each other a little better outside of the court...” Yuichi said a little saltily. Nishinoya could imagine him rolling his eyes at how these college students were acting like teenagers that hated socializing. 

“Alright guys, these two ladies are Hana-san and Renn-san, you guys’ manager. They’ll call out your cabin number and give you the key. Make sure one person in your group has the key at all times in order to get into your cabin. Ladies, if you will.” Yuichi stepped back, holding a key of his own. 

“Alright, first off, Cabin #5: Sakusa Kiyoomi... Ojiro Aran...” 

Nishinoya’s mind started treading away from the two managers’ voices. They reminded him of Kiyoko-san with how pretty they both were. Hana-san was tall and blonde, stature proud and confident. She had a body of a model’s, all busty and curvy in the right places. Her heart-shaped face was framed with long blonde locks, and her eyes were an ocean's sapphire blue. She was extremely beautiful, almost exactly Nishinoya's type. On the other hand, Renn-san was way shorter, around Nishinoya’s height, with wavy light brown hair in a fishtail braid. Her kind brown eyes shone just as bright as Hana-san's, and everything about her was just so _soft_. Her body and obvious shier personality reminded him more of Kiyoko-san, feminine and petite and sweet. Just like Hana-san, though, she was quite beautiful, but in a different way.

“...Kuroo Tetsurou, and Nishinoya Yuu.”

Huh? Nishinoya snapped back into reality, his eyes searching for Renn and Hana. Renn was giving the key to Bokuto, and Hana was preparing to read off another list of names. 

“Coming, Karasuno’s Guardian Deity?” Nishinoya turned around to see black hair and almost-yellow eyes obscuring his vision.

Kuroo Testsurou. 

Startled, Nishinoya immediately flinched backward. 

"Woah, there. Sorry if I scared you, but we're roomies, in case you were spacing out~” The ex-Nekoma player informed with a grin. 

Nishinoya blushed a little, shooting back with a meek, “I wasn’t spacing out at all, Kuroo-san. Lead the way to our cabin then.” 

“Gotcha,” Kuroo answered with a fitting Cheshire grin. 

The black haired man swirled around a little dramatically, and Nishinoya rolled his eyes not unkindly, and started jogging a little to match his new roomate’s pace.

”Uh, Kuroo-san, do you know who our other roomates are?” Nishinoya asked. He didn’t want it to be silent while they walked or else it’d be quite awkward. 

“Uh, Bokuto, since he has our cabin key, and man, our cabin’s gonna be a shit show with him in there,” Kuroo said. “He’s gonna be a real handful, lemme tell you. 

Nishinoya nodded, though inside his head, he berated himself for asking a dumb question. 

‘ _Shit! Of course Bokuto-san would be in our cabin...he has our key! And also, I could’ve just looked around to see who else was following Bokuto-san to know who else is in their cabin!_ ’ Nishinoya internally sighed, unconsciously rubbing the volleyball in his hands. 

But whatever... he wasn’t here to impress Kuroo-san or anybody else. He was here for one thing only: the Olympic team’s libero spot. 

Now they were nearing their cabin, from the way Bokuto was slowly walking and checking each one. Bokuto was talking to someone with brown hair and a turquoise t-shirt. He faintly reminded him of someone, but Nishinoya couldn’t remember who. 

“Yo, Bokuto, you know which ones our cabin yet?” Kuroo drawled. 

“Uh... well!” Bokuto turned around to face their group of... six? five? and smiled, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Futakuchi and I have decided that...we’re lost!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave me kudos <3 love y’all T-T


End file.
